


Little Angels

by walking_travesty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Liam, Fluff, Human Zayn, I don't know, I just knew I had to write this, M/M, child ziam, it was too cute to resist, pure fluff, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn just couldn't ignore the faint whimpers coming from outside his bedroom window. He couldn't if he tried.<br/>----<br/>Angel! Liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angels

“G’night, Zayn.” His mother whispers in a hushed tone. She leans down and lays a gentle kiss upon his forehead as she quietly leaves his room. Zayn is too tired to say anything back, his eyelids slowly closing. Zayn had one exhausting day. Filled with school and playing with friends; this little 5 year old was worn-out. As Zayn tried nuzzling his pillow and drifting off to sleep; he couldn’t help but notice the faint high-pitched weeping noises coming from outside his window. He tried covering up his ears with his small hands, but they just didn’t do the job. The boy’s heart began to grow heavy in his chest, he couldn’t just leave whoever it was outside crying and alone. Zayn hated when other people cried; it made him just as upset. He always liked to cheer people up at any cost, and this wouldn’t be the exception to that rule. Zayn quickly tossed his covers off and crawled towards the window next to his bed. He placed his small hands onto the cold glass of the window as he searched for the weeping noise. He noticed a light glow in the corner of his eye that definitely wasn’t there a second ago. Zayn could hear small whimpering sounds right where the light was coming from. With reluctance he unlocked his window and opened it to get a better look. He saw a boy there right next to his window. The boy had wirly copper hair and slightly tanned skin. He was dressed in all white as he sat there shaking; knees drawn up to his chest. Heartbreaking sobs left his lips as he continued to cry into his knees. The boy had a shallow glow to him and Zayn could see two wings fluttering against the boys sides. At this Zayn gasped; causing the boy to look up at him. His eyes were red rimmed as tears continued to slip down his pink cheeks.  
“W-Why are you crying?” Zayn asked softly; his own eyes filling with tears slightly. Zayn always was a sympathetic crier; if someone was crying, he was start balling as well. The boy stared at him for a minute; soft sniffles from his little cold-bitten red nose filling the silence between them.

“..I..I-I-“ The boy tried to get out; his voice thick with unshed tears. “I-I fell, a-and I can’t f-find my way back home.” He finally sobs out; his wings slightly fluttering in distress. Zayn bit his lip; concern on his face.

“Do you want to come inside? It’s warm in here.” Zayn offered, a small friendly smile on his face. The boy nodded sadly and stood up. As he stood up his wings folded neatly behind his back. Zayn offered his hand to the boy as he pulled him inside his room. Zayn knew his mother wouldn’t like him doing this, but Zayn felt like he had to do it. The boy plopped down on his bed, his wings immediately wrapping around his shoulders like a blanket. Zayn sat cross legged in front of the strange boy. “How did you end up here?” Zayn asks softly as he waits for a reply. The boy just shrugs.

“I don’t know, I was with my family and then I fell and ended up here.” He tried to explain, his voice slightly shaky. “Where did you fall from?” Zayn asks curiously. The boy bites his lip as he lifts his finger to point upward. “Up there.”  
Zayn looks up to where he’s pointing, his eyes growing wide. He quickly snaps his gaze back onto the boy.

“Y-You mean, you’re from the sky?” Zayn asks. “Are you a angel?” Zayn only heard stories of angels in Sunday school. It never once occurred to him that maybe angels were actually real. The boy nods his head in agree meant. “Wow,” Zayn says in wonder as he takes in the sight before him; a real angel, right in front of him at this very moment. He didn’t look that much different than Zayn, except for the white wings the fluttered occasionally at the boy’s sides. He didn’t look much older than Zayn himself; his little arms folded into his lap. “What’s your name?” Zayn asked the angel. He seemed a bit taken back by the question.

“I don’t really have a name.” The angel answered as he shrugged; his big brown eyes wide.

“What? How could you not have a name? Everything has one.” Zayn comments unbelievingly. He puts a small finger to chin as he thinks. “You look like a Paul to me!” Zayn cheers happily. The angel laughs at the name; the sound making Zayn’s heart flutter slightly. He decided at that moment; he liked that sound, a lot.

“That’s kind of a dorky name.” Paul giggles as he leans his face into his hands. Zayn eyes him again.

“Umm, what about Liam? Liam’s a good name.” Zayn comments. The angel smiles bright as his eyes fill up with life and light. He nods excitingly.

“I like that name, Liam. That’s lovely.” Liam states. Zayn raises his head in victory, a giddy smile on his lips.

“Then it’s final, Your name is Liam.” He says while giggling.

“My name is Zayn, it’s nice to meet you, Liam.” Zayn says politely to Liam; offering him his hand. Zayn’s mum always told him to be polite when meeting new people. Liam smiles and puts his hand out meet Zayn’s.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Zayn.” Liam; his wings slightly fanning out.  
Zayn watched them in awe, and unconsciously reaches his hand out; touching the wings lightly. They were soft and emitted a soft white glow as they fluttered away slightly from the contact. “D-Don’t do that, it tickles.” Liam says as he tries to hold back his giggles. Zayn grins cheekily as he suddenly launches himself at the angel. He tackles him onto his bed and begins to tickle Liam wildly. Both of the boys giggles filled the air. Liam’s wings flap wildly as he tries (and fails) to get away from the assault. Feathers begin to fall around them softly once Zayn had finally stopped and plopped on his back beside Liam, still grinning. They lay in silence for a few minutes; staring blankly at the ceiling of Zayn’s bed. Liam yawns quietly beside Zayn, Zayn turns over to meet eyes with the angel; his eyes heavy with sleepiness.

“You can sleep in my bed if you want.” Zayn offers as his own tiredness kicks in again. Liam nods lazily as he watches Zayn sit up and crawl to the end of the bed. He crawls into the space near his window and waits until Liam crawls to the spot right beside him and covers them both in his rocket ship blanket. Zayn curls his head softly against the smooth white feathers of Liam’s wings. Liam keens a little closer to Zayn at the touch as another yawn escapes his mouth. “Goodnight, Liam.” Zayn says tiredly; nuzzling his face against Liam’s wings. Liam giggles slightly as pulls the blankets up more.

“Night, Zayn.” He says back. Both boys quickly fall fast sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It was too fluffy to resist writing /.\  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
